


Double or Nothing

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [46]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, feeeeeeeeelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt(s): “It’s not a double date. We’re just third and fourth wheeling.” “You have something in your hair.. um-do you want me to get it out?”Steve convinces Billy to tag along with him to meet up with Jonathan and Nancy, but insists it's not a date...it's totally a date.





	Double or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @callmelilyshameless

“Remind me again why I let you talk me into this?” Billy asked, voice barely above a whisper so only Steve could hear. 

Steve pointedly ignored him as he slid into the booth opposite Nancy and Jonathan, because after everything they’d been through together and despite the whole, Nancy choosing Jonathan over Steve thing, they were still friends…which wasn’t weird because in a small town like Hawkins it was impossible to avoid an ex so it was better to make the best of the situation and okay, fine, it was a little weird to hang out with them, but that’s why Steve had dragged Billy along. 

_“Let me get this straight. You want me to go on a double date with you, so that you don’t have to be alone with Wheeler and Byers?” Billy asked slowly, trying to wrap his head around the whole, “date with Steve Harrington” thing because it was doing unfair things to his heart.  
_

_“It’s not a double date!” Steve said quickly, blushing bright fucking red at the implication. “We’re just…third and fourth wheeling,” he finished lamely.  
_

_Billy arched a curious brow at the other boy, enjoying the way the blush on his cheeks darkened._

_“Okay, Harrington. I’ll go with you. But you’re gonna owe me.”_

Inviting Billy was a great idea in theory, but now that they were actually on the “not double date,” Steve realized how much it probably looked to everyone else, Nancy and Jonathan included, that they were in fact, on a date. 

Steve shook the thought from his mind, trying to listen to what Nancy was saying about a pop quiz in trig. He smothered a french fry in ketchup and popped it into his mouth, nodding in agreement when she complained about how pop quizzes weren’t fair. 

“It’s like Mr. Shaw is setting us up to fail,” she sighed, rolling here eyes. Jonathan was watching her, a fond smile on his face as he slipped a casual arm around her shoulders. 

Steve swallowed hard. He was over Nancy. Really he was. But that didn’t mean seeing her with Jonathan, seeing her with someone she hadn’t declared was bullshit, didn’t hurt. 

He jumped when Billy nudged his shoulder. 

“What?” he asked, breaking out of his stupor. 

“Nothing,” Billy said with a shrug. “Looked like you were spacing out.”

“I’m good,” Steve lied, offering what he hoped was a convincing smile. Billy was staring very intently at and it was starting to make Steve feel uncomfortable (particularly in his jeans). “Do I have something on me face?” he asked. 

Billy cleared his throat shaking his head. 

“No, you have something in your hair,” he told him. 

Steve frowned, pawing at his hair, trying to figure out what he could have gotten in his hair. It was probably ketchup. That was gonna be fun to try to get out. 

“Um…do you want me to get it out?” Billy asked. 

Steve bit hit bottom lip, nodding. He watched as Billy reached out, plucking something from Steve’s fringe, his fingers brushing against Steve’s temple as he pulled away. Steve couldn’t help the shudder that ran through him at the touch of Billy’s warm fingers and oh, Billy was looking at him from underneath those impossibly dark lashes and yeah, Steve needed out. Like, now. 

“I’m, uh, bathroom,” he said awkwardly, nodding to Nancy and Jonathan and hurrying off to the back of the diner. 

Steve splashed his face with cold water, trying to get his rapidly beating heart to calm the hell down. This was ridiculous. He’d asked Billy here to be a buffer for Jonathan and Nancy, but his stupid crush was getting in the way. 

“Get a grip, Harrington,” he murmured to himself, jumping half a foot in the air when the door opened and of course it was Billy, who else would it be. 

“You high tailed it out of there pretty fast,” Billy mused, crossed his arms and leaning back against the door. 

“Yeah. Yeah I…” he trailed off, not sure how to finish that sentence, flinching when Billy took a couple steps toward him. The younger boy paused. 

“You scared of me, pretty boy?” he asked. The nickname was clearly meant to add some levity, but Steve didn’t miss the shake in Billy’s voice, or the way he was looking at Steve like he was waiting for him to try to run again. 

“No,” Steve said honestly. “You just, you make me nervous,” he admitted. 

Billy smiled, slow and syrupy as he stepped closer to Steve, crowding him back against the sink. 

“Yeah? And why’s that?” Billy asked, caging Steve in with a hand on either side of the sink, his face so close Steve could see the freckles that dusted the bridge of his nose. 

Steve blushed (a common occurrence with Billy around), tugging shyly at the hem of Billy’s shirt. Billy allowed Steve to pull him in, so close their lips almost touched. 

“What do you want?” Billy asked. “You have to tell me what you want, sweetheart,” he murmured, cupping Steve’s face in his hands, thumbs brushing over Steve’s cheekbones.

“You,” Steve said without hesitation. “I want you. For ages now. God, Billy, I-”

The younger boy cut him off, pulling Steve into a kiss much softer than he expected. A chaste kiss that still managed to leave him breathless and weak in the knees as he squeezed Billy’s hips. 

“Better get back out there. Wheeler and Byers might thing we’re getting up to no good,” Billy teased, grinning wickedly with his tongue between his teeth as he pulled away. 

Steve grabbed Billy by the front of the shirt dragging him back in. 

“They can wait five minutes.”


End file.
